percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 9
Chapter 9 – I meet the Lieutenant Today the first thing I learned was sword fighting, a big, brown haired girl from the Ares Cabin, Clarisse La Rue, was teaching us, Raina and Emily were sitting beside, Emily brought her half-siblings, Mary Walberg and Cody Stewart, Mary was an average looking girl with a blonde hair and big hazel eyes, Cody was very handsome, he had auburn hair, big green eyes. The new kids were gathered around in a circle, I saw there was seven of us, two from the Apollo Cabin, Raina and a girl named Hannah White, three from the Aphrodite Cabin, Emily, Mary and Cody, one from the Hermes Cabin, Nils Christian and one from the Artemis Cabin, me, Luna Silver. “Okay here are some of Hephaestus’ best works so far” Clarisse grunted, “Now pick one and hurry up.” I picked out almost all the swords there, but nothing fitted in my hand, I ended up with lightest, a Celestial Bronze sword. Then we put on armor, it wasn’t as heavy as it looked, but some of the kids though of it as awkward, so did I, I was so used to have my clothes loose and free. We were each given a partner; my partner was Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades. I noticed his sword was different; I can’t stop looking at it and be amazed. I noticed it wasn’t made of Celestial Bronze. “It’s Stygian Iron” he said looking at me. “Oh, it’s pretty cool.” I told him. He nodded, “Made from the Styx.” “''The ''River Styx?” I asked, aghast. He nodded with smug smile. “Right.” I muttered under my breathe. “Begin!” Clarisse yelled and blew a whistle. “Begin what?” “You’re not much of a listener” he said and stepped forward towards me, I instinctively stepped back, “We’re having a little sword-play.” He launched at me, I took a step back, “Hey! Slowdown!” “When you’re in real battle you shouldn’t slow down.” He attacked me again and again, and I kept on dodging his moves again and again, and finally, Nico was getting tired, I maneuvered my sword to clasp the tilt of his sword and tugged it, his sword went down. There was silence, and then Nico said, “You ''are ''a child of Artemis.” “Don’t tell me you met her too.” He nodded and sat back beside some of the other campers. I stood there alone, and then I felt Clarisse pat me on the back, “Get moving silver eyes and sit down.” “Silver eyes?” I felt wounded. Clarisse was definitely taller and larger than me, but I wasn’t used to be insulted. “Calm down, Luna” Nico told me, “You’ll get used to Clarisse.” I nodded and sat beside Emily and Raina who encouraged me that it was a little harmless joke. Raina and Emily were paired; both of them lost their swords before taking a strike. Most of the new campers weren’t so good but they managed well. After sword practice we went canoeing, we were divided into two, boys versus girls. And we had two captains: Annabeth and Percy. “That’s so unfair Jackson!” I recognized the head counselor of Aphrodite Cabin, Drew. “You’re the son of Poseidon, you can control the waves, and you might cheat.” Percy was about to fire back but Annabeth held him down, “Drew” she turned to Drew with her steely gray eyes, it was frightening to look at, it confirmed that Annabeth wasn’t the type of girl you’d want as an enemy. “Percy ''doesn’t ''cheat, got that?” then she turned to Percy’s three members, they were from the Hermes Cabin Connor and Travis Stoll (twins), and Chris Rodriguez. “And so will his members.” They all gulped at the threat sounding voice of Annabeth, Percy laughed. On Annabeth’s side were: Drew, Lou Ellen from the Hecate Cabin, Lacy, from the Aphrodite Cabin and me. “Okay!” Annabeth shouted, “Ready!” she winked at Percy, “Go!” I rowed with all my might and some how with five set of arms rowing, we were ahead. We were getting close to the finish line if only Drew hadn’t slackened off. She let go of her rows and lay down, “You guys can do it without me, besides we’re winning!” she cheered half-heartedly and polished her nails. Annabeth was about to protest but stopped when the boys just crossed the line. We arrived a minute behind the boys. Percy hugged Annabeth and said, “What? And I thought you were going to win!” Annabeth glared at Drew who seemed she didn’t mind, though she yelled at her cabin mate, Lacy, as if Lacy was the one who was slacked off. I patted Annabeth and said, “We’ll win next time.” She smiled and nodded, then went off her with her boyfriend. My next schedule was archery, but it was cancelled because the Hunters of Artemis arrived early, and Chiron wanted them welcomed, especially now that the Hunters’ Lieutenant used to be from this Camp. I sluggishly followed the crowd of campers who were looking at the Hunters, Chiron saw me on his way and took me on his back, and he galloped towards Thalia’s pine tree. When we arrived, he put me down beside Nico, Percy and Annabeth. Nico looked uneasy, so did Percy, Annabeth was beaming with excitement though. From the hill, the clouds were thick, so it was a while after we realized a group of silhouette was approaching. And one by one, the Hunters came down from the hill with poise and grace. A beautiful girl with black cropped hair, freckles across her nose, electric blue and silver circlet above her hair that looked like a gleaming tiara, lead the Hunters, she went towards Chiron and gave a hug. “How are you Chiron?” she asked. She seemed in place, like she was used to this, but her Hunters weren’t they didn’t move away from the Pine Tree’s roots. “I am well, dear Thalia” Chiron. Thalia smiled, but then she got a glimpse of me, her smile faded, her eyes full of wonder and question, she approached me and said, “Hello, child of Artemis.” ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page